


Feliz Año Nuevo Will

by MonsterrLz



Category: Percy Jackson RPF, Percy Jackson RPG, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, solangeloAU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterrLz/pseuds/MonsterrLz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot- AU<br/>Nico se mudó a NY para trabajar en una editorial y Will lleva un año trabajando en un hospital.<br/>Es víspera de año nuevo y Nico muere de hambre.<br/>Se conocen en una pequeña cafetería.</p><p>(Lo siento, soy pésima con los resúmenes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Año Nuevo Will

Hacía seis meses que Nico se había mudado a NY, le habían ofrecido un trabajo que había querido desde que había salido de la universidad en su natal Italia, así que sin pensarlo mucho aceptó la oferta y con sus maletas llegó a América. Su trabajo le permitía darse el lujo de comer fuera, así que era cliente habitual de diferentes restaurantes, todo con el fin de no sentirse solo a la hora de la comida. De sus lugares favoritos eran los que preparaban pasta como su madrastra, cuando comía en estos lugares se podía sentir en casa, e incluso podía imaginarse que en cualquier momento llegarían sus hermanas Bianca y Hazel, las extrañaba muchísimo, incluso también echaba de menos a su padre, con quien tenía una relación peculiar debido a que ambos eran demasiado necios y sarcásticos; ojalá hubiera podido ir con ellos para las fiestas, pero el trabajo se lo había impedido.

Después de pasar todo el día en la oficina, Nico se dirigía a la Bella Italia, su restaurante en donde cenaba los miércoles, cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado debido a que era víspera de año nuevo.

-Genial, ¿ahora qué hago?- hacía mucho frío y ya tenía hambre, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la zona de restaurantes que estaba a tres calles. Cuando se dio cuenta que comenzó a nevar, maldijo por lo bajo, no llevaba guantes y su bufanda no era lo suficientemente abrigadora.

El frío se hacía cada vez más intenso, así que entró al primer restaurante que encontró abierto, era una cafetería sencilla y por suerte casi vacía, todos parecían preferir el restaurante chino de enfrente. Para Nico estaba bien, no le gustaban los lugares con muchas personas, así que se sentó en la barra que daba a la gran ventana que daba hacia la calle.

Después de un instante la mesera llegó con el menú y Nico pidió pasta con pollo y un refresco, pronto entró en calor y se sintió mejor, odiaba tener frío y sentirse enfermo, por desgracia su departamento quedaba lejos y tendría que regresar al frío, lo que probablemente lo haría enfermarse. En eso estaba pensando cuando alguien más llegó y se sentó cerca de donde estaba él, Nico vio de reojo que era un chico rubio pero después regresó a sus pensamientos sobre cómo evitar el frío y no morir en el intento.El clima parecía querer jugarle una broma pesada a Nico porque comenzó a nevar con más fuerza, esto hacía que sus planes de correr como loco a su departamento se fueran por el drenaje.

-Tampoco creo que deje de nevar así pronto- Nico volteó y se dio cuenta que el chico rubio le estaba hablando.

-Al parecer la vida no quiere que llegue al próximo año- dijo Nico en su tono sarcástico que hubiera hecho que su padre rodara los ojos exasperado, pero para su sorpresa el otro chico comenzó a reírse.

-Si eso llega a pasar, ¿puedo quedarme con tu chaqueta?- ahora fue el turno de que Nico riera, hacía meses que no lo hacía y se sentía extrañamente agradable.

-Lo pensaré, pero ¿cómo puedo poner eso en mi testamento si no sé tu nombre?- apenas terminó de decir eso Nico se dio una cachetada mental, tenía que controlarse, pero no podía evitarlo, el chico era demasiado atractivo como para ser verdad, además estaba seguro de que no lo volvería a ver, así que no haría mucho daño, ¿o si?

-Soy Will- el chico le extendió la mano y Nico la estrechó, al acercarse se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Will eran azules, demasiado para el corazón de Nico que comenzó a latir como loco- y ¿tú eres?

-Nico, un placer- los ojos de Will destellaron brevemente y el corazón de Nico se detuvo por un momento, esto no estaba bien, pensó.

-¿Y qué te trae por acá?

-Pues la comida, como a todos- Will sonrió y eso lo hizo verse aún más atractivo- además del deseo de morir congelado con este clima.

-Tienes un acento- Nico lo miró sorprendido- es muy sutil, pero podría jurar que eres de Italia

-Sí, nací allá y me mudé hace seis meses- en ese momento llegó la mesera a entregarle el menú a Will.

-¿Qué pediste?- le preguntó a Nico

-Pasta con pollo- ojalá hubiera pedido algo más interesante, pensó

-Quiero lo mismo- dijo Will mientras le regresaba el menú a la mesera- ¿no te importa que cenemos juntos?

-No, digo… está bien- Will se sentó junto a él en la barra, su colonia hizo que Nico pensara en cosas que le hicieron darse otra cachetada mental.

-Y dime Nico, ¿qué te trajo a Nueva York?

-Me ofrecieron un trabajo en una editorial, así que decidí aceptarlo y espero que en un futuro yo pueda escribir mi propia novela y la publiquen. Creo que ya hablé demasiado, y tú ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Soy doctor, es mi primer año desde que me gradué, ¿qué más puedo decir?, me encanta mi trabajo, siempre he querido ser doctor.

-Al menos tú si lograste tu sueño- la mesera llegó en ese momento con sus platos, los colocó y murmuró un “buen provecho”-cuando era niño yo quería ser pirata- Will volvió a reírse, lo cual volvió a hacer que Nico se derritiera un poco.

Siguieron hablando hasta que ambos terminaron su cena, y siguieron hablando hasta que la mesera les dijo que iban a cerrar, pagaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, en el fondo Nico no quería despedirse de Will, había algo en él que lo atraía, no sólo era que fuera muy guapo, si no que le parecía muy divertido y parecía que él encontraba a Nico interesante, lo cual era un milagro porque normalmente las personas lo consideraban extraño y demasiado serio, o demasiado sarcástico y se ofendían con sus comentarios.

-Creo que iré a enfrentarme a mi muerte- Nico se disponía a empezar a caminar pero Will puso una mano en su hombro.

-Espera, te iba a proponer que pasaras a mi departamento, está a la vuelta, y así te puedo evitar una muerte muy ridícula.

-Hey, yo quería aparecer en las noticias mañana como “chico muere congelado antes de año nuevo”

-Vamos, no vas a morir, no hoy- Will le guiñó el ojo e hizo que Nico olvidara su nombre

-Pues tengo dos opciones, morir congelado o ir contigo, pero ¿quién me garantiza que no eres un homicida con un hacha?

-No soy un homicida y no tengo un hacha

-Todos los homicidas con hacha dicen lo mismo- Nico mostró una sonrisa torcida, le gustaba ganar sus argumentos.

-Vamos, no te hagas del rogar. Además hay testigos, la mesera  nos verá salir juntos, así que no puedo hacerte nada… a menos que tú lo pidas.

Esto sorprendió a Nico, tal vez, sólo tal vez, su suerte había mejorado, pero parecía increíble que el chico más guapo que había visto desde que llegó al país se hubiera sentado junto a él y ahora le estuviera pidiendo que fuera a su departamento. Al final, Nico aceptó y aunque la nieve ya no caía de manera continua y podía ser tolerable, ambos se dirigieron al departamento de Will. Al llegar a un edificio similar al de Nico, subieron por unas escaleras ya que el elevador no servía, con ese ejercicio Nico ya no tenía frío pero sentía una curiosidad sobre lo que podría pasar a continuación con Will.

Después de subir dos pisos, y pasar algunas puertas, Will se detuvo frente al número 27B, abrió y esperó a que primero pasara Nico, después de que entraron Will encendió las luces y Nico pudo ver mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba. Estaban en lo que parecía ser la sala comedor, había vasos y trastes sin lavar, pero fuera de eso estaba todo ordenado.

-¿Quieres café o té?- Will se quitó su chamarra y la puso sobre el sofá.

-Té está bien- Nico siguió su ejemplo y después fue a donde estaba Will, que preparaba una tetera.

-Normalmente no hago esto- Will colocó la tetera en la estufa y volteó a ver a Nico- me refiero a lo de invitar a personas a mi departamento, es sólo que… te he visto en el Starbucks frente a la librería y había querido hablarte pero no había tenido la oportunidad.

-Y ahora estoy aquí- por dentro, Nico estaba bailando de felicidad, pero tenía que ser sincero- la verdad es que no recuerdo haberte visto, lo siento.

-Me lo imaginaba, siempre te ves pensando en demasiadas cosas o escribiendo en tu cuaderno- Nico sonrió, acababan de descubrirlo.

-Escribo ideas para mi novela- murmuró Nico- no se lo he dicho a nadie, apenas llegué y ya estoy escribiendo, no sé qué pensarán de mí.

-No importa lo que piensen, es tu vida y si quieres escribir y eso te hace sentir bien, pues hazlo- en ese momento la tetera comenzó a sonar y Will fue por unas tazas limpias, le pasó una a Nico y sacó sus sobres para que Nico escogiera. Al final se decidió por un té de fresa mientras que Will tomó uno de moras, después de que prepararon sus tazas fueron al sofá.

Siguieron hablando sobre sus planes a futuro y terminaron en una discusión sobre por qué Tyrion Lannister*** era el mejor personaje de la serie, en eso estaban cuando fuegos artificiales comenzaron a verse por la ventana.

-Creo que oficialmente, has llegado al 2015, mi misión ha sido un éxito- para ese momento ambos estaban sentados demasiado juntos comparados a como habían empezado, y la verdad es que a Nico le parecía que aun quería acercarse más a Will.

-Pero falta el resto del año, todo puede pasarme en los siguientes 365 días

-En ese caso tendré que tenerte cerca- Will se inclinaba hacia Nico- ya sabes por razones médicas.

Nico asintió y finalmente sintió como los labios de Will estaban sobre los suyos, no pudo más y estiró una mano para alcanzar el cabello rubio que quería acariciar desde hace una hora, el beso se prolongó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

-Feliz año nuevo Will- ambos mantenían sus frentes unidas y sonreían.

Tal vez no supiera que es lo que iba a pasar en este año que iniciaba, pero tenía la sospecha de que Will formaría parte de muchos momentos y eso lo emocionaba, sentía la misma sensación cuando sabía que tenía que salir de su país y ahora estaba aquí, diciéndole que no dejara ir a Will, después de todo, había sido este doctor quién lo había descubierto cuando no quería ser visto por alguien y eso tenía mucho mérito.

 

***personaje de Juego de Tronos

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que admitir que ha sido mi one shot favorito, lo escribí con todas las ganas del mundo y lo he releído muchas veces y me sigo emocionando.  
> Creo que tuvo mucho que ver los comentarios de las personas sobre que la relación entre Nico y Will tendría que esperar a que ambos fueran un poco más maduros, así que por eso las edades de ambos están entre los 24 y 25 años.  
> Creo que si pudiera escoger una canción para acompañar este one shot sería Begin Again de Taylor Swift <3
> 
> GRACIAS por leer :)


End file.
